reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Multiplayer Glitches
List Of Glitches * As of June 23, 2011 the Blackwater Bank, Christmas Tree, Antimatter character, Mayor's Office, Marston Ranch and Escalera glitches have been patched. Others may be patched as well. Inside Blackwater bank This glitch is very easy to do. Go to the Blackwater bank,(next to the train station), and simply shoot the glass on one of the windows.(note: you do not need to shoot all the glass for this to work). Then all you have to do is jump through the window and into the bank. Inside the bank you can also break through the doors but once closed they can not be opened from the outside. Top of a Cliff You'll need a horse for this glitch to work. Go to MacFarlane's Ranch. Follow the train tracks to the left until you see a tunnel. Go to the end of the tunnel. When you reach the end, you'll be on train tracks that are a little steep, so don't fall. Turn around, and you'll see a pillar to your left. Make sure you're still on your horse. Walk to the pillar until you go through. This may take a couple of tries. When you go through, quickly walk through the wall to your left. You will fall, but it's supposed to happen. The top of your screen will also turn green for a second. You will then be on top of the cliff. You can now explore the whole cliff(just don't fall). You need to drop your body off of the mountain also. Put Yourself Behind Bars In the MacFarlane's Ranch foreman's building, go to the back of the building where there will be 2 wooden box crates & 3 small 2x4's up against the back wall. You can enter the locked cell in the building by crouching & walking up on the crates & through the brick wall. Exit with dynamite or have another player kill you. Elevator Glitch In Bonnie MacFarlane's Ranch, go to the question mark. You will see an outhouse if you go around the left corner of the house that the question mark lies on. Next to it is a stack of wooden logs. Go to it and repeatedly tap R1/RT and you will eventually jump higher than the Redemption Mountains! NOTE: You will die once you land. *This glitch is said to have been fixed in the 1.02 patch (This glitch has been patched). Blackwater Slingshot In front of the bank in Blackwater, there are two pine trees, you must go to the one on the right. Then take cover on the wall of the bank (Opposite the tree), and crouch, (At this point you should be between the bank and the tree) once you're there try to exit cover, if you do it right you should be catapulted into the air almost as high as the glitch in MacFarlanes's Ranch. If not, you will end up 1 of 6 places: In the bank, on the second floor of the bank, under the bank (You can still access the second floor through there, just crawl under the tellers' windows), On the roof of the bank, back outside, or standing in the sky high above blackwater (Note: this glitch has been confirmed on Xbox 360 and also on PS3, although it occurs less frequently). Multiple Mounts Glitch A useful glitch if you have the best mount of all the people in your posse and feel bad for a posse-mate(s) who has a bad mount. Whistle for your mount, tell a posse-mate to mount it, and whistle again. A second mount will spawn. This can be repeated for the good of everyone in your posse. Antimatter Character Glitch You need at least two people and a wagon to perform this glitch. Both players have to go to the wagon and have your friend jump up into the driver's seat, then shoot you in the head. When you respawn, go back to the wagon. Both of you press Y/Triangle so that the driver is trying to get out of the seat at the same time that you are trying to hijack it (we had luck with a 1, 2, 3 countdown, the driver pressing Triangle at 2 and the hijacker pressing Triangle at 3, but whatever works for you). The two characters will glitch into each other, so believe me, you'll know when you've done it. The hijacker will stand up and be able to walk through walls, under the ground or 'fly', all depending on what level they were standing on when they performed the glitch. Basically, no terrain will stop your movement. If you go back to standing on the ground (just go to an area where the ground is on the level you're walking on), you can call for your mount and actually get on, but your mount will not go through walls or fly. It WILL allow you to change what level you're walking on. When you're at the desired height, just get off the mount and start walking. The transport wheel will also work with this, as long as you're on the same level that it is. You can get cheap snipes or take a look at the beautiful landscapes of all three territories with this glitch, but be aware that to some players, your character may be glitching (falling and screaming, etc.), so even if you're hiding, someone still might be able to see you. This glitch is cured by dying. (as of 7/5/11 it is patched) Blackwater Christmas Trees In Blackwater, go behind the brown building that says "Bonafide Physician" and shoot out the windows. Climb in (don't try to get in at an angle, it wont work). In the building, you will see a floating newspaper and clear walls, if you look at them at a certain angle. At night, if you look through the walls, you will see the trees lit up as if they were Christmas Trees. This also happens when you do the Barrier Breaker glitch to most buildings (For help on that search "Red Dead Redemption Barrier Breaker Glitch" on Youtube). (as of 7/23/2011 it has been patched) Escalera Mansion Many people go to the palace-type Mansion in Escalera and fall through the floor, then kill the Mexican Army guarding the house, creating a large bounty. The player's bullets can go through the floor of the mansion and kill players/NPCs but they themselves cannot be hit by bullets. The only way to kill someone using this glitch (if they are Public Enemy) is to use dynamite. If you have any of the DLC packs the glitch inside the place will be patched'. '''There is another way in to the glitch '''outside' in the back of the mansion''' climb the ralling in the back next to the wall with the plant in front of it. you will start to bounce up and down on top of the plant try to pin yourself between the wall, the ralling and the plant after a bit of bouncing you will get forced through the wall into the under part of the mansion (This has now been patched) Get In The Rear Of A Wagon This glitch is best done with 3 players in a posse. Find a wagon, kill its driver and the one riding shotgun. Get in, but do NOT move. The next person rides shotgun. The third player whistles for a mount that has the ability to jump (a horse) and then gain a lot of speed then jump into the open part in the back. Dismount, then kill your horse. (This is a little tricky, because you don't know what side of the horse you will be when you dismount). The driver should be wary NOT to bump into things, like a rock or a cactus, and be sure NOT to go too fast, or else the guy in the back will fall out. This is especially good when you have multiple teammates and they all jump in the back and you can ride Chuparosa Go to the back of the building (near the towns external wall), marked with the 'bounty pay' icon on the Chuparosa page, go up the stairs, and back round to the front of the building to the upstairs door. Crouch down facing the door and equip a Fire Bottle. Throw the bottle at the door, and time it so that you walk forward crouching and walk into the door at the same time as the bottle hits. If you time it right, you will fall through the door to the ground, and be able to shoot other players and NPC's from inside, without them being able to shoot you (this works in the same way as the Escalera Mansion). This has been patched! Bird Glitch This can happen anywhere, but usually around towns. Sometimes you will see a vulture in the air that is flapping its wings, but not moving or is moving only slightly. Usually this bird can be shot, but not always. Confirmed on Xbox 360. Thieves' Landing House Glitch First, go to Thieves' Landing. Go to the two story building and climb up the stairs. Go out the door that is upstairs. You should see a window to your left when you walk out the door that has a kind of curtain behind it. Take out any weapon to break the window completely open (It is recommended to use a shotgun to destroy the big parts of the window and a pistol to break the small leftover window glass or wood). Then, standing up, step back a little and jump into the white curtain. You should now be inside the curtain and can see mostly everything. If you want to kill someone, it must be through one of the windows or go to the corner and aim-you should see the entrance of the saloon (you can shoot others like this). Dynamite, fire bottles, throwing knives, or tomahawks will not hit anyone, making it stay inside the room and you'll explode. You can go here in a multiplayer match and never die and get an achievement of 5 Gamerscore (For gamerscore, Xbox 360 only). John Marston's House Glitch First, go to Beecher's Hope. There should be a house that is larger than most of the others. On the front porch there should be a wide window, larger than all of the others. Break open the window completely. After it is completely broken, step back, run, and jump straight through one of the the window columns (it's still one window, but it's divided by unbreakable wood). You should now be in the area where you jumped through. There are multiple ways out: one is the window in the attic that allows you to get on the roof, and the windows in John's room. Patched on the Xbox 360 (Note that this has not been patched fully, you can enter the house on the right window from the main one and not be teleported out.) this glitch is patched on ps3 Floating wagon/cart It is not known what causes this glitch but it could have somehting to do with one of the new DLC or explosives. It does '''NOT effect gameplay but is rather humorous to see. Also these carts or wagons have no one or any mount(s) on. (confirmed on both consoles.) Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Glitches Category:Messy Pages